


Ellefu Mínum

by snowzone5



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Highlander AU, Highlander Immortals, Mileven, Soulmates, Stranger Things AU, Swearing., Sword/Karambit violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: When Mathias was 30 years old, cruel, evil men killed his wife. Now he’s 2700 years old. He’s gone by many names, the most feared have been The Paladin, and his latest Mike Wheeler. And he’s taking the heads of everyone who gets in the way of the bastard that killed his wife.He will let nothing get in the way.Nothing.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Kniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure. I’ve never read any ST/Highlander crossover stories (but now i’m interested :) And I’ve never read any AO3/Fanfic Highlander stories.
> 
> I’ve been a Highlander fan for a long time. 1st/4th movie, and the TV series. I’ve been wanting to do a crossover story for ages. There was never another TV series that I liked or knew enough about to write it.
> 
> Enter Stranger Things.
> 
> This takes place at S5 -Comes a Horseman. This is an AU version of that EP, and obviously ST AU
> 
> Sadly if you don’t know the TV series, the characters will be unknown to you and you may want to skip this one.
> 
> But, quick synopsis. You have Immortals, evil immortals (the bad guys, but the line is grey). They fight with swords. If they take the head of the immortal they are fighting, they get their “power” (skills, knowledge, other vague things :) via a quickening which is a local sfx lighting storm. Bigger if it’s a really old immortal.
> 
> Immortals can sense when another immortal is near. They can’t be surprised or ambushed for the most part.
> 
> Each Immortal is watched by someone who’s a member of a secret society called The Watchers.
> 
> Connor MacLeod is the main 1st movie character. He’s 484 years old. His cousin, and the TV series main character Duncan Macleod is about 400 years old.
> 
> Duncan's “ward” is Richie Ryan 18 years old. 
> 
> His watcher is Joe Dawson they are friends, Joe had to reveal to Duncan who the Watcher’s were and they eventually became good friends. . He runs the bar they kind of hang out at. Joe is physically disabled and needs a cane (he’s missing most of legs (the actor was also))
> 
> Think of this as an ep of Highlander with a logical conclusion. The ST elements are there for pure fun.
> 
> The rest of some of the details you can get from the following story.
> 
> And if you are wondering how the ST characters fit in… well that’s going to be at least half the fun of writing this story for me. 
> 
> And hopefully the reading of it for you. :)
> 
> To save you google time the title of this story means “My Eleven” in Icelandic.
> 
> A lot of the prose (if i may call it that) have longtime love, experiences associated with it it. Ie. a la Highlander.

“So we have a problem then Max.” Joe Dawson said as he pushed another glass of whisky to Max Mayfield.

She tossed it back. “No. You have a problem. If my immortal loses his head, I’ll just be re-assigned to another one. But that’s not going to happen. If Duncan MacLeod goes up against Mathias. His head is as good as gone. Simple as that. Unless.”

Max tossed another one back.

“Unless what?” Joe’s grizzled visage shot back

“Unless MacLeod tells him what he wants to know. Simple as that. Joe… It really is simple as that. And he can’t. He can’t because all watchers know that Methos is just a myth, even his chronicler Adam Peirce thinks he’s just researching one embellished anecdote after another. He can’t, so Duncan MacLeod is just so much dead meat. Well his head is anyway.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? You aren’t Mac’s watcher. I am.”

The redhead shot him a suspicious look. “Did you just call him Mac?”

Joe tried to recover, “Short for MacLeod. He’s a customer, we know each other. Nothing more than that. You call yours Mike Wheeler all the time?”

“Of course not, it’s Wheeler to new Watchers, but for Watcher’s like you it’s Mathias.”

“And you don’t think Mac can take him?” Joe looked really concerned.

Max looked at him with a smirk, “Fuck no! It’s going to be a bloodbath. Mathias wants revenge. He’s wanted revenge for twenty-seven hundred years. You don’t understand the love he had for Ellefu. Joe. Mathias is good. Have you seen the friggin’ sword he carries? It’s a landsknecht. I’m pretty sure he’s the source of the Germanic sword. I’m still looking into that. Regardless, he custom made it himself, and he wields it like a Katana… isn’t that the sword your immortal uses?”

“Yeah, But Duncan is good. He’s taken out some high profile immortals…. .Ellefu? What kind of name is that.” 

“It’s Icelandic. It means Eleven. And no. I don’t know why she’s called that. Maybe she was the eleventh daughter or something. It was that long ago, and Norse records are so filled with mythology it’s hard to separate the facts from the myths. I don’t envy Adam Peirce. Chasing Methos stories all over the world.”

Joe was silent. He was already thinking of how he was going to warn Methos.

“Where is Mathias now?”

“Wheeler? He’s in a town where nothing ever happens.” She consulted her Fieldnotes notebook. “Mmm. it’s in Hawkins, Indiana. Apparently Adam is doing research there at the local library.”

Joe chuckled, “Methos was in Hawkins? Where nothing ever happens? And why aren’t you there now?”

Max held up her hands, “I know, I know. I just thought I’d give you a heads up that you may be assigned a new immortal once MacLeod is gone.”

“You’re so sure of that?”

“You tell me. Request one of the archive video’s Joe.” Max tossed back another whisky.

“Shit here he comes.”

Max looked over her shoulder. A tall handsome and very well built man was walking towards them. His package made her wet. Almost instantly And then she saw his long hair and broad shoulders. She sighed. He didn’t have a fucking chance.

“What’ll it be? Joe said to MacLeod.

“Just a beer, Joe.”  
Joe slid a beer over to MacLeod. 

“Who’s the pretty redhead?” Duncan asked, referring to Max.

“Seriously, dude?” Max rolled her eyes. “If you want to get into my pants just ask.”

“It was a compliment. I have no interest in you. You should get a belt if your pants come off that easily.”

Max drew her head back indignantly. “Fuck me Joe. Are all your customers assholes… or just this one?”

Duncan smirked at Joe. “She’s feisty.”

“Max, I’d like you to meet Duncan MacLeod.”

Max looked back and forth between MacLeod and Joe Dawson. She saw the friendship there and the bond that went way beyond friendship.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Joe. He knows what you are? You know the Watchers frown on that. Enough you killed.”

Joe sighed.

Duncan laughed. “Oh man, I think I pity her immortal already.”

“That’s why she’s here Mac. Her immortal is looking for Methos.”

Duncan tried to be nonchalant, “I thought you told me the whole Methos thing was a legend?” He was trying to play it cool.

“It is. But that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous to anybody who stands in his way.”

Max looked at MacLeod. “Ok, I don’t know you like he…” she gave Joe a look of disdain, “...apparently does. But it doesn’t make any difference if Methos is real or not. If Mathias, well Mike Wheeler to you… if he thinks you know where he is… well… you will tell him… or he will take your Quickening. Your choice really.”

“I have been studying sword fighting for about four hundred hears.”

“Yeah? Mathias fucking invented sword fighting twenty-seven hundred years ago. Not a sword he can’t use. But not to worry. If he dropped his sword he could take your head off with a spoon. I’ve ready your profile, filed by Joe here, You have never seen or encountered an immortal with his skills. Fuck. You seem like a nice guy. I feel sorry for you already.”

Duncan looked at Joe. All joviality gone from his face. “Should I be worried?”

“Yeah Mac. A lot.”

XXXXX

El was in the back room, putting a mirror finish on her latest work.

“Um, El. You may want to come out here and check this guy out.” Lucas said.

Lucas was her employee. He was surprisingly good swinging a hammer.

He’s always trying to set me up. Sweet, but I have a business to run.

She left the back room and went to the display counter anyway. She didn’t want to ignore Lucas. He had always been a good judge of people, a little cautious maybe, but in the end, always a good judge.

El saw the guy. He had shoulder length corkscrew jet black hair. Sharp features. He was tall, wore a very long black trench coat. His beard was very close cropped and as black as his hair. 

Oh my God! Which one of my fantasies did he just step out of? The one with the tall dark stranger. Yeah, that one. Ok, he’s a little pale, but... . Stop staring! He is a pulchritudinous hunk of meat. There El. Use your vocabulary. He’s gorgeous. I’d let him take me home just for the notch on my belt. The one with no notches.

He looked at her. El thought he would start crying on the spot. He looked at her with longing, wistfulness, sadness.

His eyes!

They have seen so much pain. They’ve seen so much love. I think I’m in love. With this total stranger. No. I know I’m in love.

El! Schoolgirl much?

He looked at her like he loved her. Like he’d loved her for a thousand years. Longer even. A soulmate kind of love. He looked at her like he would destroy anything in his way to get to her. Kill anyone in his way. Just to get to talk to her.

El’s heart beat faster. Her sexual response was done and forgotten. 

Who is he? Why do I suddenly feel like… like… like I’ve loved him for a long long time?

“Excuse me? Miss? Do you sell swords or knives here?”

El looked down and smiled. And then laughed.

“Ah, you’ve heard that one before.”

“No, sir,” She said. “That is a first.”

El owned a knife and sword store. She and Lucas made all of them. It was hard and laborious work. They loved it. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Actually, I am. I’m looking for a Tracker. With a Tanto style point. Damascus steel and at least four hundred layers. And two Karambits.”

“Oh! You are familiar with bladesmithing?”

“Ok. Friends don’t lie. I know how to make the knives I want. But right now I don’t really have the time.”

“Ok, sir. I should warn you… I don’t sell cheap knives or swords.”

“You sell good ones.”

“Yes I do. And may I say you have stolen my heart by just getting it.”

“Ah. That means we are probably soulmates. May I ask the name of the pretty girl who is going to sell me the knife of my dreams?”

“El. Short for Eleven. Long story.”

His face was very stoic, but El knew. She knew. He wanted to cry. With most guys, if they cried it was a lot like “I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again” kind of cry. But with this guy it was, “I’ve finally found you. I love you...” kind of cry. He didn’t, but El thought that it was so close that she would have cried with him had he broke down.

He said I was pretty! For sure he hasn’t seen my ass. Just what I have for boobs… and my hair. Give it up El. He’s flirting, nothing more.

“Over here, sir.”

“Please don’t call me sir. It’s Mike.”

“Ok Mike. Over here. These are brand new. Made last weekend.”

“How do you know that? Your suppliers tell you that? Oh.. you made these yourself? Ok, I’ll ask the tough questions. Proper heat treat? They won’t chip or roll?”

“Do you want Bohler-Uddeholm’s Elmax or M390?

“Wow, that’s a tough one. Shit… oh, sorry. I really try not to swear in front of girls. Especially girls as pretty as you are.”

El blushed as he held his hand over his heart.

“Ok I’m going to go for the M390, I know it’s harder to sharpen, but the corrosion resistance is what’s selling me. I’m going to have this knife for a long time.”

El took the knife out of the display case.

“Well, I can tell you, you could shave with this knife if you wanted to. It won’t corrode. Not in my lifetime anyway. It’s very sharp, but I’m guessing you know how to sharpen it for your needs.”

“I do at that. Ok, I’ll take this one.”

“Sir… did you see the sticker price?”

“I don’t have to tell you as a bladesmith that there are two sins every bladesmith knows. Don’t hammer on cold steel… and charge don’t so little for your work.”

El smiled at him.

“Sir? Would you marry me? Or at least take me to bed?”

He threw his head back and laughed. “A girl after my own heart. I’m glad I struck a chord with you. For me, money for a good blade is not really an object. My well being kind of depends on it. I have no issue with paying you for good work. For your good work.”

He looked at the maker’s mark on the ricasso.

“11? Ah, yes. That makes sense. Well, without getting too emotional this knife is going to mean a lot to me. More than you’ll ever know...”

“It’s just a well made knife sir. You don’t need to say that.”

He looked at her. Her stomach melted.

And then her legs. She put her hands on the display case to keep steady.

“Are you ok, miss… El?” He sounded unsure of himself.

“Yes. Thanks“

It’s now or never El. Now or never.

“Would you… would you… like to have coffee with me… or…”

She almost collapsed with his sad smile.

“I would. But… let’s not talk about your work… or mine. Let’s just talk about… I don’t know anything else. Ok?”

“Anything for you Mike. Anything.”


	2. Modern Women

“It says on the sign that the K is not silent… so Kuh-niffles? I’m guessing there’s a story behind that.” Mike said.

“When I was learning to read, I use to pronounce the K’s in words like knife, know. The ones with the silent K’s. Somewhere along the line I think I said I had the kuh-niffles by accident, my dad never corrected me. I grew saying that. I’d get a lot of weird looks. I got interested in knives… when I spent some time in the woods. Long story, but it was a natural for the name of the store.”

“You have your own forge?”

“Yes, behind the store. You’re welcome to use it anytime. So…., ” El ran her finger around the rim of the paper coffee cup. “...what kind of work do you do?”

“I work for a security company _Paladin Protection_. It was started by my great grandfather. We do bodyguard work, courier services, bounty hunting. Currently I’m looking for a bad man I think he may be in Hawkins, or may have passed through. Which reminds me… I need to check in with the Chief of Police here. Don’t want to be stepping on any toes.”

“My dad is the Chief of Police.”

“Uh. Oh. I’ve been warned.” Mike smiled at her.

_ When he smiles at me… I just want to… I want to… Oh… you dirty girl El. _

El laughed. “No worries. He was always really strict with me but he’s fair and just.”

“The way all men should be.”

Suddenly Mike looked like he’d heard something, and his face took on a deadly cautious look.

“Speak of the devil, my dad just walked into this shop, probably getting a coffee.”

Mike looked at the front door, “Oh, you're adopted.”

_ How could he possibly know that? And why does my dad have the exact same look Mike does. _

Her dad spotted them right away and came over.

“You better head back to your store, El. I need to talk to this guy.”

“Dad, he hasn’t done anything wrong. We’re only talking.”

“It’s ok El. I needed to talk to him anyway. Remember?”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Are you hunting? In my town?” Hopper growled.

Mike handed him a folder of paperwork he took from his trench coat. “Officially, I’m looking for a bail jumper. Unofficially? None of your fucking business.”

“Stay the fuck away from my daughter.”

“She’s a grown modern woman, she can talk to anybody she wants. I have no quarrel with you. I’m looking for the guy who killed my wife.”

“An immortal? How long ago?”

Mike shrugged, “About twenty-seven hundred years ago… I don’t really keep track.”

“You’ve been hunting a long time.”

“And I’m not going to stop. Not till I have his head. His and the three animals he was with. She deserves justice.”

“Why is it taking so long?” Hopper was curious now.

“They have a five hundred year start on me. I didn’t just run after them, I acquired the skills I needed to take them out. What about you? What’s your story.”

“I was a detective. New York, around nineteen twenty something. After shit got real there I decided on the quiet life. Hawkins fit the bill. Listen, I know better than to tell my daughter who to see or not see. Believe me, I wouldn’t wish her wrath on anybody.” Hopper let out a big sigh. “Just don’t break her heart ok? She doesn’t know about us.”

“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing.” Mike said sympathetically.

Hopper held up his hands, “I know. I don’t want to lose her, and I’m not quite sure how she’d take that kind of knowledge. Listen if you find who you’re looking for, officially and unofficially, just call me for cleanup ok? Let me give you my cell number .”

XXXXX

  
  


Max, Duncan , and Joe landed at O’Hare, Max rented a car and left with the three of them heading towards Hawkins.

“What makes you so sure that Mathias, or Paladin, or Wheeler, or whatever he’s calling himself these days is in Hawkins.

“I’m not sure, but I know that Adam Pierce is in Hawkins working on his Methos Chronicles. He may have some insight about Mathias’ movements. Peirce is smart, it’s worth tapping his knowledge.”

Joe gave Duncan a knowing glance.

Max looked at Joe, and thumbed back to Duncan, “Why does MacLeod have to come along? It’s not his business. He’s just asking for trouble, bringing his head to Wheeler on a platter. If you ask me.”

“I asked him to.” Joe said.

“You can get yourself in deep shit fraternizing with them. You know that right?”

“He knows. Max. I’m coming along as his friend. Not as his immortal. How long have you been watching Mathias anyway?”

“Ten years. Before me it was a guy name Will Byers. He disappeared off the face of the earth. I was a last minute emergency placement when Mathias started taking out some notable immortals on his quest for revenge.”

“Were any of those fights close?”

“Not a one.” Max grimaced. “HIs fights are very short. You need to see him. He has amazing upper body strength. I’ve seen his opponents try to block his swing, but it’s so powerful their swords are pushed aside, and his just continues on to the neck.”

“You said he uses a landsknecht?”

“Yeah… like it was light as a feather.”

Max saw the look of worry on Joe’s face.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


When Mathias first saw her in the store, several emotions must have played on his face. Of  _ course _ it wasn’t Ellefu… Eleven, but she looked so much like her he felt his knees would give out.

_ Could you be with her? Or would it be too much of a painful reminder.  _

The answers were easy. Yes. And yes.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


_ Here he comes! He’s coming back to talk to me? Or to say goodbye. _

“You want to tell me what all that was about… Mike?” Her voice was more accusatory than she intended.

“We came to an understanding. He’s very protective of you.”

“To my detriment… Mike… can I see you again?”

“That’s what I like about modern women, they aren’t afraid to show their emotions… or their desires. You did ask me to take you to bed.”

El blushed.  _ I’m not going to tell him that offer is still on the table. _

"Yes. I was trying to be funny."

“El. I’m going to come right out and tell you. I have secrets. Ones I can probably never tell you. Ones you probably wouldn’t believe anyway.”

“Mike. I’ll take your secret and raise you one. I have secrets also. Ones I can probably never tell you. Ones you probably wouldn’t believe anyway.”

"Oh? Touche." 

_ He didn’t expect that from me! I’m sure his secret isn’t as nearly as unbelievable as the Upside Down, or the girl with telekinesis. _

“Good. As long as you know what you are getting into.”

“Getting into? It’s not like we’re dating or going to have a relationship.”  _ Is it? Do you really want to be with this guy? With both of us holding back secrets? _

He hung his head. “Of course, I didn’t mean to imply it would go beyond our having coffee. I apologize for being so forward.”

“Well, why don’t you take me out for a drink?”

“Ok. Let's start there. I don’t know the town, you can recommend a place?”

“The Hideaway. We can get a corner booth, and avoid telling each other our secrets.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you.” Mike said. 

“It’s that you think I won’t believe you. I know. You’d be surprised at what I believe.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“I think we just passed a sword and knife shop.” Max craned her head to look back. 

“Wouldn’t be a bad place for me to hang out.” Duncan said. “I know a few things about blades, I wouldn’t stick out.”

Max swung the car around in an entirely illegal fashion.

“I can survive a bad crash,” Duncan said, “But you two can’t. You’ll attract the wrong kind of attention, dying in a small town like this. Drop me off, find out where the library is.”

Joe looked around “It’s not that big a town, I’m sure it won’t be hard to find.”

They dropped Duncan off at  _ Kniffles and drove around until they found the library. _

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Hi Joe.” Methos looked up and half-whispered. “And this would be Maxine Mayfield.”

“Max, M-uh, Adam, nobody calls her that.”

Methos took the hint right away. “Not many people know I’m here in Hawkins doing research on the Methos Chronicles. This must be important.”

“I’ll let Max explain.”

“We think Mathias is here.”

Methos shook his head. “Never heard of him.”

Max shrugged, “I figured, I guess his name hasn’t come up in your research… well it’s about to.”

“And why is that?” Adam said.

Joe was thankful that Max had no clue who she was talking to.

“He’s looking for Methos. Well all of the four horseman, but Methos especially.”

“Methos is just a legend. Maybe he existed, maybe not. That what my research is all about.” Methos said. “Why should I care?”

“Wheeler thinks he may be in this town. Any immortal getting in his way, is going to lose his head.”

"Who's Wheeler... oh Mathias. Good to know his current name. If Methos _did_ exist he’s be over five-thousand years old. He may have learned a skill or two with the sword. I don’t think he’d have to worry against Wheeler.”

Max barked out a laugh and several people shushed in the library.

“You may want to do some Mathias research before you dismiss him as another immortal.”

“I assume you’re his Watcher, can you give me the Cliff notes version? Do you have a file I can read?”

“It’s in the trunk of the car.”

They walked out to the parking lot and Max opened the trunk. There were boxes and boxes of files wedged into the trunk.

“Which one?” Methos asked impatiently.

“All of them.”

“Each file contains one immortal he’s taken?”

“Yes.”

“Shit. He’s going to be a problem. He’s on a mission.”

“He certainly is.” Max said. “Most of these are just the immortals who got in his way. A few are challenges, some idiot who thought he could take him. Joe, I’m leaving you two here. I’ll go get MacCleod.”

She got in the car and drove off.

“MacLeod is here too?”

Joe nodded slowly, “And maybe saving your ass.”

“Maybe, it’s time I got the horseman together and we took care of this little problem.”

“Shit. You better tell Max that story then.”

“I”ll keep the part about me being Methos out of it.”

“She’s not stupid. She’s going to figure it out.”


End file.
